Cryotherapy
by Zerafall
Summary: A sick Jaune gets taken care of by his beautiful girlfriend. White Knight. Shameless Smut.


The runny nose was the worst part, decided Jaune.

Headaches were annoying, but laying down alleviated them enough for them to be trifling; the coughing was somewhat distressing, but the length of time between each cough made them more manageable: runny noses, on the other hand, were a real pain. He had to wipe his nose with a tissue every few minutes, lest he be covered in mucus!

His raging tirade against runny noses aside, being sick wasn't all that bad. The opportunities to laze off all day had grown very rare ever since he had joined Beacon.

Unfortunately for him, though, his scroll had been busted in an 'unfortunate accident' by Cardin in a sparring match, rendering him unable to make the most off of his sick day. Prick.

Although, the joy of seeing figuratively and almost literally tear the obnoxious bully a new one more than made up for it.

However, his merriment did not last, for tragedy had struck.

His reminiscence of Cardin's near-anal implant had made him involuntarily exhale more forcefully than he normally would, out of amusement, sending a blast of mucus in the direction of the ceiling -a consequence of Jaune's position laying scalp-down on his pillow-. Gavity did the rest.

Now liberally splattered with a facial of his own snot, he resumed his tirade against runny noses, with an exponentially increased amount of vitriol.

A disgusted snort brought him out of his state of berserker frenzy.

He froze, eyes darting to the source of the sound, the doorway to team JNPR's room. Please, God, let it be anybody but her-

"Honestly. You're even worse than Ruby," his girlfriend said, tucking a strand of pure ivory behind a snow-specked ear, a look of morbid curiosity upon her ever ethereal face.

Fuck, he thought.

"Fuck," he vocalized.

She suddenly took on an indignant look. He had said that out-loud, hadn't he?

"Excuse me?!" She shrieked, "I take time off of completing my education for the sake of taking care of my sorry excuse of a boyfriend, and this is the greeting I get?!"

She crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and turned her head to the side, not saying anything.

There it was, that famous and borderline-trademarked pose she always did; he found it to be adorable, and it did a marvelous job of making him feel guilty.

He, after wiping his face through liberal use of almost half a box of tissues, looked reproachingly at her and apologized.

"I'm sorry, snow angel. It was just embarrassing being seen like that, forgive me. Please?"

And while took a while for her to come around, and the 'snow angel' comment made a single delicate eyebrow twitch; she eventually opened her eyes, uncrossed her arms, and turned her head to face him, a contemplative expression on her visage.

A few seconds later and her face turned accepting, and she nodded. It seemed like she forgave him, like she always did.

"I'll forgive your horrid conduct. For now. I expect it to never happen again, understood?" She said fiercely.

He nodded quickly, nervous sweat trailing down his neck.

"Are. We. Understood?" She repeated again, a dangerous edge in her tone.

"Yes ma'am!" He said in a voice higher than he would care to admit.

She huffed in satisfaction, then she stomped over to her sickly boyfriend, and seated herself on the side of his bed, holding a hand to his forehead to check the severity of his fever.

She tutted when she felt how hot it was, face gaining a subtle hint of concern, "You're really hot."

He couldn't possibly resist the opportunity, "Thanks for the compliment, babe. But you've always been hotter."

She lightly smacked him on the arm, face burning, "Idiot."

He chuckled lightly, then he fell into a coughing fit, he felt her grasp one of his hands in her comparatively small ones.

"Jaune?" She asked, voice plaintive. He loved that he was able to see this concerned side of her's.

"I'm fine, just need a glass of water," he requested, she nodded, standing up from the bed -he longed for the warmth to return - and went to grab what he wanted.

She came back with a glass of water, helped him seat himself on the bed, and gently swatted his hand away when he reached for it.

He gave her a questioning look, she responded with a determined glare.

"It is the duty of a girlfriend to take care of her boyfriend's every need," she exclaimed gravely, while positioning the glass to his lips.

Oh, so that was what she was doing.

His face flushed, not from the sickness, but from a long-held fantasy finally fulfilled. While this wasn't exactly being fed grapes by a scantily clad and extremely attractive girl, it was close enough.

He eagerly gulped down the water, it tasted sweeter than honey.

The ecstasy he was feeling must of shown on his face, for his girlfriend' face grew a few shades darker.

"D-don't enjoy it so much..." the heiress mumbled, embarrassed.

He didn't reply, intent on finishing off the glass.

"Hey, slow down!"

He paid the warning no heed, and directed her hand so it would tip the remaining water in the glass into his eagerly-awaiting mouth. A few seconds later and the water was gone.

He sighed in contentment.

"That was the best glass of water I've ever had. Thanks Weiss," he said appreciatively.

His girlfriend's face blossomed into a beautiful smile, he saw it, even though she tried to hide it. It was cute how she always seemed to find happiness in the littlest of things; then again, very little about Weiss wasn't cute.

The way she always blushed when he surprised her with a hug or a kiss was cute. The way she always smiled when given a heartfelt compliment was cute. The way she reacted when she was teased was cute. He could go and on, until the Moon took the Sun's place, about how cute Weiss was.

"I-idiot!" She hissed, covering her face in her hands, and gently lowering herself atop his chest so she could straddle him, heedless of the risk of getting sick by proximity to him.

He blinked, had he said that out loud? Was his girlfriend so cute that she could break the barrier between thought and the spoken word?

"Stop," she weakly bashed her delicate fists against him.

Okay. That one was on purpose; he smothered a chuckle, lest he suffer another coughing fit.

They spent a few minutes like that, basking in each other's presence. The status quo was broken when Weiss shuffled a little so as to get a clearer look at him.

"Do you want anything?" She asked.

God, his girlfriend was such a worrywart.

"I wanna know how I managed to bag such an awesome girl," he said, a wink accompanying the cheek, although the sniffling diminished the effect.

And he really did want to know. He hadn't truly expected to get with Weiss, from the moment he had seen her, he knew that the chances of a guy like him getting with a girl so...so... _Weiss_ were slim to none. He had tried anyway, hearing the faint echoes of his father's- admittedly terrible -advice.

It had been a source of strength for him - the advice. It was a crutch that he had used to attempt to win a race filled with elite athletes as a cripple, but it was a crutch nonetheless.

Trying and failing was good enough for him. He hadn't actually expected to win the race. Hadn't expected her to finally cave in to one of his requests for a date. He remembered the night that changed their relationship with a sense of extreme fondness.

While taken aback by actually being given a chance, he had labored hard to make it the best date he could; he had pestered Weiss' team about her every preference, had carefully considered and discarded dozens of ideas for their date. He had put every ounce of his heart and soul into making it the best night she had ever had.

And while initially, she had been rather cold, and his heart had felt like stones in his stomach; he had endured. His persistence was rewarded; he was cracking through her cold exterior. The void of silence started being filled by conversation, the cold by warmth, she had even smiled a few times! She was warming up to him, finally seeing how much he liked her!

It was more than what he had been expecting, more than what he had been hoping for, really. By the time they had reached her dorm he was convinced that he had just had the best night of his life; the fact was cemented by kiss in the cheek she had given him, with it, the confirmation that she would not be opposed to further dates. He had felt like he was on top of the world.

He still did.

Each subsequent date had brought them closer and closer together. They started by holding hands, then hugs, and then kissing, although they still hadn't gotten so far as having sex; they were close though, he could feel it - the repressed electricity in the air, the make-out sessions that were increasingly running the risk of turning into something more primal.

He was derailed from his train of though by his girlfriend's- and he just can't stop using that word! -response to his previous comment.

"Ugh," she snarked, "Even I don't know how that happened."

The insult was said in jest, and in an attempt to cover up her pleased embarrassment, it wasn't meant to harm, Jaune knew that fact very well.

But he still had to pay her back for it, he couldn't let his girlfriend continue spouting such vile slander against him. It totally wasn't because he was feeling a bit frisky, not at all.

"Oh?" He snaked his arms behind her, one hand going fondling her behind and the other rubbing the small of her back, and leaned in close to her ear, the headache being somewhat disorienting but easy enough to handle. She flushed an interesting shed of red, her previous insulting expression replaced by a more meek one.

His breath was hot, a consequence of his sickness. He imagined that it would be quite jarring to feel it being gently blown to one's ear.

"Ah..." she moaned adorably, growing weaker by the second as his tender love and care wore her down, "Stop...a sick person shouldn't be doing such indecent things..."

Her weak protests only aroused him further. He stopped all of his ministrations, promoting a mixed sigh of relief and disappointment from the heiress. Everything was silent for a few seconds. Weiss looked incredibly frazzled, her cheeks were burning, her thighs rubbing together: it was increasing clear to Jaune that his girlfriend wanted this as well. He grinned in a predatory manner.

He was looking forward to this.

"I'm glad that you managed to see reas-ON-!"

He interrupted her by planting an incredibly hot and sloppy kiss on the side of her swan-like neck, then he started to suck on it, occasionally biting as well, intent on leaving his mark. His idle hands resumed their exploration of her petite body, and found two delicate mounds to fondle.

The obscene sounds of wet flesh being kneaded and sucked upon, and the almost-incomprehensible paper-thin protests and moans of his girlfriend were a marvelous edition to the increasingly lewd atmosphere.

He was content to stay like that for a few moments, having the normally stoic heiress moaning at his leisure, but he longed for something more...pleasurable, something that wouldn't just leave her moaning, something that would leave her a wreck, begging for more, screaming his name all the while.

"Weiss," he whispered hoarsely to her ear, finally ceasing his attack on her neck, leaving his mark to be seen by the world, it was an empowering sight.

"Weiss," he tried again after he failed to get a response, grinding his burning crotch against her's all the, just as added incentive, he was satisfied to feel her wetness, "take off your clothes."

He could take it off himself, but where was the fun in that?

His command cause her eyes to widen, and she vigorously shook her head.

"Aw," he pouted, "Please, for me?"

One of his hands left it's position on her breast to go lower, he felt the texture of her panties, vintage quality, as expected of Weiss, and spent a second searching for her vagina.

The wetness betrayed it's location, and he ruthlessly attacked her cavern, bringing her to new heights of ecstasy. Her protests became truly meaningless at that point, devolving into gibberish.

And then he stopped. His hand retreating from both of their positions, only to migrate to the middle of her back, holding her in place and preventing her from moving.

His girlfriend's distressed whine was extremely adorable, the way she attempted to grind her body against his in a feeble attempt to reclaim the pleasure she had lost, even more so.

"Please," she begged, losing all of her usual sense of grace and pride.

"Please? What ever do you mean by that?" He said, innocently.

"Please touch me more..." her words sent a blaze of searing heat diffusing throughout his very person. He hoped that she cooperated and take of her dress, he might just rip it off of her himself if she didn't.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" He inquired, growing increasingly drunk on his lust.

"Everywhere..." she whined, trying and failing to get out of his grasp, to continue the pleasure.

"Hm. That's very greedy of you, Weiss," his self control was waning dangerously thin.

Her look of aroused distress certainty didn't help matters.

"I'll...I'll do it," she acquiesced, suddenly limp in his arms. A spike of excitement shot through him

"Do what?" He asked, wanting to hear her say it.

She responded after a few seconds of nothing but aroused breathing being heard throughout the room, "I'll take off my dress..."

He released her from his grasp after a quick inward celebration; a lustful gleam in his eye.

She got up on shaky legs, head turning to the side, a light sheen of wet on her flawless skin, small chest heaving in exhilaration. She took of her tiara, setting it on his bedside table, freeing her beautiful ivory hair from it's confinement.

Then after a few minutes if wondering if she was actually going to go through with it; she moved her delicate hands to take off her bolero jacket, then the the straps of the dress underneath, she fumbled a little with her uncharacteristically shaky hands, almost stumbled when taking off her skirt but a moment later and the faint sound of fabric hitting a floor. She took of her footwear too, carelessly tossing them to the side.

He was struck by how mesmerizing she looked in that very moment. She was an angel, he was sure. No mortal woman could ever look so downright gorgeous.

Her opal undergarments matched amazingly with her similarly colored eyes. Her ivory hair gleamed. Her pale skin looked to be carved from the finest snow. Her scar clashed pleasantly against the rest of her skin, a reminder that she wasn't just a princess, but a Huntress.

He hadn't realized that he was staring until Weiss made move to cover her perky bra-clad breasts with her hands, face crimson with humiliation.

"I-I know that I'm small...you don't have to stare so much," she whispered in a meek voice, head turning to the side so he couldn't see her.

It appeared that Weiss was self conscious about the size of her breasts. He would have to remedy that.

He got off of his bed with a heave, head pounding, but he was too resilient to let that deter him, and approached her calmly. She watched him come closer through the edge of her vision with an unreadable expression, breasts still covered by her hands.

He stood directly in front of her, hands resting on the incredibly soft hands still stalwartly covering her breasts, he gently moved them away, there was some resistance, but the previous pleasure had weakened her enough for it not be an issue. Weiss was silent, still refusing to face him directly, an embarrassed frown on her face.

He looked at her petite breasts for moment. They definitely weren't as big as Yang's or Nora's, she was actually the smallest girl in their whole group. They were perfect.

He touched the fabric of her bra for a moment, initiating a feather-light contact with the flesh beneath, her nipples stiffened up as proof of her arousal. Weiss bit her lip.

He continued on like that for a few minutes, until he felt that Weiss was ready for the next step. His hands stopped their ministrations, and Weiss let out a disappointed whine, which he grinned at, much to her embarrassment.

His hands went behind her, to the clasp of her bra, and using the skills he had had gained from living with seven sisters, expertly undid the clasp. The bra fell to ground, and with an embarrassed shriek from the unexpected action, Weiss attempted t cover her now naked breasts once more.

Jaune's hands stopped her.

She struggled feebly for a second, then snapped her head in his direction to reprimand him, but before her anger could blaze any hotter, he extinguished it.

By wrapping his lips around one of her nipples; using one hand to fondle her other breast and the other to caress her damp slit through her panties. She moaned her loudest moan yet, eyes crossing slightly at the pleasure. The heat of his mouth amplifying the pleasure she felt.

His tongue was not idle, it trashed around her nipple attacking it with a sense of rabid hunger. With a wet pop, he switched to the other nipple so as to not neglect it, hand moving to the other breast to fondle it, his other hand grew rougher in it's task of taking care of her now incredibly damp cavern.

He stopped after a few minutes, breathing heavily, but not as heavy as her, he noticed. She looked like she was going to fall down any moment, her nipples were now a more vibrant red due to his rough treatment, and a wet trail descended from her panties.

"You're breasts are perfect," he assured her. She shook her head.

"You're just saying that." She looked away again.

Looked like she needed more convincing, not that he minded. He picked her up suddenly, not a hard task, even in his sick state, she made a startled sound, and he walked over and unceremoniously dropped her on his bed.

He pinned her under his weight, hands holding her arms above her head, a challenging gleam in his eyes.

"Am I?"

She gulped, and opened her mouth to respond. He rubbed his boxer-clad crotch against her soaked panties, and the words never left her mouth.

He leaned in suddenly, just an inch away from her lips, he breathed hot air on them. Her wide eyes watched him, and he stared right back, he could feel her heartbeat pounding just as hard as his.

"I love your breasts, " he said frankly, because he really did. Then again there was very little he did not love about her, "they may be small, but they're the most perfect pair on Remnant."

He felt her heartbeat spike. Could hear how she gulped, "What about my scar?"

"I love that too. It's proof of how hard you've worked to get where you are."

"My attitude?"

"I love your attitude. You were a little bit rough around the edges at first, I'll admit. But it's really cute."

"What about my-!"

He kissed her suddenly, it was powerful and passionate, and filled with all of his love for her. He separated after a few seconds of clashing his tongue against her's, a trail of saliva connected them.

"I love all of you. I love Weiss Schnee."

Her heartbeat skyrocketed, and for a second he feared that the heiress had suffered from a heart attack.

"I-idiot," she mumbled, staring up at him from hooded, glazed over eyes, "you can't just say those kinds of things out loud."

The incredibly pleased expression on her face belied her true feelings on the matter.

"But I suppose since you said it..." she said, an adorably flustered expression on her face, "I...I l-l-lov-"

She suddenly stopped and looked away, face burning the brightest he's ever seen.

"I can't do it! It's too embarrassing..."

"Say it, please? For me."

"N-no!"

He kissed her, then stopped a after a few seconds, she wanted more, he knew, but she wasn't getting any until he got what he wanted.

"What about now?"

"I said no!" Her resistance was crumbling, it was time for a full-frontal attack.

He leaned backwards, giving her some space, and then he hooked his fingers to the top of her panties, and pulled them off in one fluid motion, she let out a startled sound at the sudden blast of air hitting her exposed bottom.

He drank in the site of her exposed crotch. Flawless and shaved, Weiss attempted to close her thighs together, but his firm hands prevented her from doing so.

"Are you going to say it now?" He said cheekily.

"No!" She glared at him.

He shimmied back on the bed a little, and leaned in, face parallel to her vagina, he blew a gust of hot air at it. Weiss moaned.

"What about now?"

No reply. He grinned deviously.

He gave his girlfriend's cunt a long languid lick, starting from her clit, to her lower folds.

Her legs bucked slightly, and she let out a lounge and drawn-out moan, mumbling his name all the while.

He continued likes this for a little while, lapping at his girlfriend's vagina with a voracious hunger, and the symphony of pleasure being played sounded heavenly to his ears.

But alas, all good things must come to an end, and Weiss still hadn't said what he wanted her to say. He stopped abruptly, prompting a confused whine from the lust-fallen heiress.

"Wha-?" She mutters confusingly, drunk on pleasure, hands going to his head, pulling at his hair in a feeble attempt at getting him to continue his ministrations, "Why did you stop?"

"Say it."

"Ah," she warred with herself for a little bit, breathing heavily as she was, "fine..."

She gulped suddenly, and seemed a little more alert, he could tell that she was psyching herself up for this, "I love you..."

He could not believe the amount of joy three words could give him. He felt like he was the happiest man in the world.

He could possibly stop himself from passionately kissing after such a heartwarming statement, his tongue dominated her's in a battle with extremely pleasurable stakes.

His hands found themselves caressing her flawless vagina, teasing and mounding the delicate flesh. He felt his girlfriend moan into the kiss.

He slipped on of his finger into her snatch, thrusting gently into her, a second followed soon enough.

The moans increased in volume. Jaune separated from the kiss, breathing raggedly, and more lustful than ever, still fingering the heiress.

The feel of her creamy thighs on his hands, the warm dampness of her insides against his fingers, the sight of her moaning at his leisure; the electricity in the air - it was all too much.

He stopped fingering her, scrambling to get his incredibly tight boxers off, suddenly feeling way too hot to bear having them on.

He shivered at the blast of air hitting his exposed phallus, it provided both a relief and a sucker punch to his system.

Was he really going through with this? Without even any contraceptives of any kind?

Maybe he should try stopping it before things got even more-

A tug at the hem of his boxers distracted him from his current line of thought, he looked to the source inquisitively and felt his breath be stolen from him.

It was Weiss, looking as beautiful as he'd ever seen her. Her hair was down, and all of the regality and poise that she was known for was down with it, her small breasts wet eheaving up and down from both excitement and exhiliratation, her toned stomach looked to be smoother than alabaster, and her long, seeming endless legs which lead his sight to her soaking wet pussy.

But it was her eyes that really too his breath away. Those beautiful eyes, cut from the purest of glaciers; they looked at him, beseeching.

Her fingers went to her vagina, spreading her lower lips and allowing him to see her insides.

"Please Jaune. Make love to me..."

How the hell was he supposed to say no to that?

Gulping, Jaune gave a jerky nod, resting a hand at her thigh, and using the other to guide his member to her vagina.

He looked at her, unable to find the words to say. She simply smiled at him.

His penis met the entrance of her vagina, this was the last chance to back out. He didn't take it.

He eased into her, relishing the comforting warmth of the heiress caressing his tip. He removed the hand guiding his member and placed in on Weiss' other thigh.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Yes. But please be gentle," she said, biting her lip. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I will."

He slowly eased into her, appreciating her increasing tightness the further he went.

He stopped when she winced.

He gave her a look of concern.

"Are you okay?"

She gave him a silent nod.

He gave her a few moments to get used to his size, then he continued to ease the latter half of his length into her.

He could tell that it hurt to have him inside her, but every-time he tried to stop, Weiss would just implore him to continue in anyway.

The pleasure was getting too much to bear, and one he was fully sheathed inside her, he could not help the groan of pleasure that slipped past his lips.

He looked down at her, they had become one, it was a strange, but comforting thought.

"Does it still hurt?" He asker her, desperately wanting nothing more to thrust her into her with reckless abandon; but unwilling to have his lust hurt his beloved.

"Just a little bit," she smiled at him, happiness dancing in glacial eyes, "You can continue now."

He need no more prompting from her. He started slowly, still a little bit leery of going too fast and hurting her as a result of recklessness; but, as the volume of his beloved's moans grow higher, and the pleasure he felt rising along with it, he could not help but speed up his thrusts.

The feeling was beyond words; he could not think straight, jiss headache was forgotten: his sickness was forgotten. All that mattered was her. He grabbed her pert breasts, and wrapped his lips against her's, relishing in the pillow-like softness of her lips.

He rubbed her nipples with his thumbs while he continued thrusting into her, and wildly thrashed his tongue around in her oral cavern, pinning down her tongue.

Fighting off his release was becoming an increasingly harrowing prospect with every second that passed, intellectually, he knew that pulling out right now and finishing would be the best decision.

He was not thinking intellectually. He was thinking passionately.

He separated from the kiss, a trail of saliva of saliva connected them.

He leaned down and kissed her neck, nipping and biting as well, just to add the spice of variety.

Weiss shuddered suddenly underneath him, the attacks in her neck being the finally, she orgasmed fiercely with one final intonation of his name.

The feeling of her pussy clamping down on his penis sent him over the edge.

"Weiss-!"

Fuck. Pullout pullout pullout.

Weiss' legs wrapped his back, prevent him from moving.

"Cum inside me, Jaune. I want your baby!"

With one final thrust, he released shot after shot of his blazing hot semen inside of her.

He groaned after he was done delivering all of his payload, he did not pull out; loving the feeling of their connection. He fell down next to her on the bed.

But then a single thought caused him to jolt to attention.

"Weiss..."

Weiss shushed him, "I'm tired..."

"But I came inside..."

"Doesn't matter..."

"What if you get pregnant?"

"Then we'll take care of the baby. Together."

Jaune's eyes widened.

"That means we'd have to marry each other, right?" He blurted out, then winced a second later, realizing what he had said, and waiting for the denial that was sure to come.

"I'm certainly not opposed to the idea," Weiss said, turning her stunning blue eyes to stare into his with a mesmerizing intensity.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the words would not come out.

Weiss yawned, "Enough chit-chat," said the heiress, snuggling up to him.

Jaune wanted to argue, wanted to protest about how she left the conversation at such a pivot poimt, and he would have, were it not for the drowsiness that had overcome him, as well. Jaune closed his eyes, and let his worries momentarily drift away.

"Fine. Sleep well, snow angel. Love you."

"...love you."

Jaune felt a grin come over his face. He cuddled closer to his snow angel.

 **AN**

 **Was sick when I wrote this: I have no idea why, but I have a tendency to write frisky stuff when I get sick (i.e Desperate Measures). This fic's just your regular White Knight lemon trashfic, and also one of my first attempts at erotic writing. There are** **probably a thousand things wrong with this fic, and also a thousand typos because writing on mobile is hell, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

 **Remember to leave a review. Criticize** **me, dawg.**


End file.
